


Hot Coffee, Warm Hands

by FantasticShaolin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Poe Dameron, Barista Poe, Bi Rose Tico, Dirty Jokes, Dog BB-8, Finn is 19, Flirting, Innuendo, Lesbian Rey, M/M, Poe is 21, Starbucks, Student Finn, Theater Student Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticShaolin/pseuds/FantasticShaolin
Summary: Finn meets an almost perfect barista. /Almost/ perfect.(AKA Finn and Poe go to the same college. Poe works at the only starbucks on campus and cannot spell Finn's name correct.)





	1. See You Again

                 Finn didn't have the money to be going to Starbucks at 6 AM, but his brain was begging for a pick me up. He had only gotten two hours of sleep, he was studying like crazy. It was ironic considering he had no idea what the fuck he was doing. He knew he wanted to go down the path of criminal justice , but his options could range from a social worker to a lawyer. Luckily this was his first year so he didn't have to decide just yet. He was just taking basic classes that were required to even graduate.

                     To be honest Finn was trying extra hard to get good grades. This was something he was passionate about. He had always been known to want what is right in life. As a kid he used to break up fights on playgrounds, and would stand up for kids that were being bullied. It was just something he had always enjoyed; doing what was right. Being able to go to college for criminal justice was a dream. That didn't mean he didn't dread it sometimes though.

                 Apparently everyone had the same idea to get Starbucks this morning. Finn sighed, debating wether to suffer or just stay in line. He decided to wait, considering the line was moving semi fast. He tapped his foot, and eventually he was up. When the girl in front of him stepped out of line, he was met with probably the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. 

                 The barista had brown shaggy hair, a single curl strategically placed across his forehead. He had just the perfect amount of a well groomed stubble. His cheekbones were carved and his jawline was chiseled by God himself. The slight bags under his eyes made the stranger even more hot some how, and the warm tan tone of his skin finished off the look with a pop. Of course it was hard not to stare.  
   
            As Finn walked up to the counter, the barista smiled a toothy grin. His heart melted. "What can I get for you today?" 

           Finn couldn't help but get choked up. "A... A caramel macchiato." 

           "Mmmm. Good choice." The barista hummed as he typed something into the register, not looking up at Finn who was staring in awe. "And what size will that be?" 

           "Venti, please." Finn's wallet cried at the choice. 

            "That'll be $4.25." The barista concluded. He pulled out his wallet and made sure to give the exact amount, he hated keeping loose change. "And whats your name?" 

            "Finn."

            "Alright Finn, coming right up!" He says, and begins to make the caffeine filled mixture. Finn stepped to the side and waited patiently. He noticed how surprisingly well the man pulled off the apron, even when it was in such an ugly shade of green. As he watched him, he read his name tag. Poe. Finn hadn't met a Poe before. A unique name for a unique person. 

          He was pulled out of his daydreaming when he heard a "Finn!" His drink was done. He walked over to Poe. "Here you go, buddy." As he handed Finn the drink their hands grazed. "Hope to see you again." Poe cooed and gave the most successful wink Finn had ever seen. 

       Finn was so flustered at this, all he could manage to say was a poorly stuttered "thank you." There was no way Poe /wasn't/ flirting. Finn's heart was racing, full of embarrassment and adrenaline. He sipped his drink as he walked to class, not being able to hold back a smirk. He couldn't wait to tell Rey and Rose about this. 

      It wasn't until half way through his boring class lecture that Finn noticed what Poe had written on his plastic cup."Fin ;)". 

    Poe had spelt his name wrong.  
             


	2. An Every Day Thing

            "Guys." Finn says, bursting into Rey and Rose's dorm room. The duo were painting each other's nails. Currently Rose was painting Rey's a sparkly shade of crimson. 

         "Finn! You almost messed me up." Rose pouted, holding up Rey's finger to elaborate. Rey giggled,rolling her eyes. They went back to their small talk, ignoring the fact that Finn had ran into their room like the world was ending. 

         "I... I think I like a boy.." Finn confessed softly. That got their attention. Rose set down the nail polish and Rey jumped up from the bed. 

        "What's he look like?" 

         "What's his name?" 

          "Is he cute?" 

           Finn was bombarded with almost hundreds of questions from the two girls. It was probably due to the fact this was the first boy Finn took interest in. The girls knew Finn liked boys, but never was it a particular boy. They needed to know all about him. And now. 

          "His names Poe... He works at the Starbucks on campus." Finn responded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

          "Awww. A barista, huh?" Rose cooed, standing next to Rey. 

           "Is he single?" Rey seemed the most interested out of the two girls. "Does he know you like him?" 

             "He winked at me." Finn shrugged. "He also said 'Hope to see you again.' What ever that means." 

          Rey looked at Rose. "You know what this means, right?" 

          Rose smiled at her. "Starbucks tomorrow morning?" 

          "Starbucks tomorrow morning." Rey confirmed,and pointed to Finn. "You're coming." 

          "No, no." Finn says, "My wallet is empty enough."  Money was a small part of why he didn't want to go. He also didn't want to come off as eager. Rose and Rey embarrassing him was another factor. 

             Rose rolled her eyes and Rey spoke. "Well you're just going to have to be broke for a couple days." She playfully punched his shoulder. 

            "Besides, once you two become lovers you'll probably get coffee for free!" Rose joked.

            "I don't know about free." Rey said skeptically. "A discount definitely. Depends on how good of dick you give him." She concluded, putting her arm around Rose and laughing hysterically. 

            Finn's face was bright red, as he tried to get bad thoughts out of his mind. "This is why I don't tell you two things!" He pouted, embarrassed. 

           "Aww Finn." Rose says, feeling genuinely bad. "We're just teasin." 

             Rey tsked. "Exactly, you big baby." She joked, making Finn smile again. "So you coming with us or not?" 

            He sighed. "I guess." 

                                 ****************

        Finn woke up to his cellphone ringing. Its Rey. He answered, hoping it didn't wake his roommate up. Every dorm on campus fit two students, and Finn seemed to be put in with probably the worst person to exist. 

        Finn's roommate was named Ben although insisted he be called Kylo. He was quite rude and didn't talk to Finn much. The only thing Finn really knew about "Kylo" was that he went to school for theater. He wanted to be an actor. It was rather fitting, considering how dramatic he was. 

   "Rose and I are on our way. Be ready loser." Fuck. He jumped up, and quickly got ready. He brushed his teeth, and put on a nice outfit. He sprayed an unnecessary amount of cologne on, and barley had time to tie his shoes when there was a knock at the door. He grabbed his backpack and ran to open it. Luckily Kylo was still asleep. 

   Rose and Rey were morning people, Finn certainly was not. "Damn someone dressed nice for his mans." Rey exclaimed, jumping up and down. 

    "Smells nice too." Rose added with a smile. 

            The trio made small talk as they walked, and Rey did her usual teasing. As they got closer to the Starbucks, Finn got even more nervous. Who knew if Poe was even working today. He chewed his lip. They finally made it there, and yes. Poe was working. 

        "Is that him?" Rey asked, staring at the hot barista serving drinks for someone in line. Rose stared too, awaiting Finn's response.

        "Yes." 

         "Damn! I don't even like boys and I think he's hot." Rey said, her eyes wide with surprise. Rose jokingly hit the back of Rey's head at the comment. The two laughed. 

         "You really know how to pick them, Finn." Rose stated, and began staring at Poe. How could someone that perfect be real? 

          Finn's face grew hot. He got more nervous the shorter the line got. He avoided looking at Poe. Eventually Rose and Rey were up. Poe took their orders and made their drinks. He didn't make the flirty comments he had made when talking to Finn. Finn stared at their cups. He didn't spell their name wrong. There was no smiley face drawn on either. 

        "Finn buddy!" Poe said excitedly. "What can I do you for?" 

         Finn stepped forward and tried to ignore the innuendo. "A tall caramel macchiato please." 

        "Anything for you!" Poe said with a sly smile. Finn couldn't help but blush. "$3.95, buddy." 

        Finn paid, smiling as he handed the money. "Thank you." He stood to the side. His coffee was done quickly. 

       "I hope this becomes an every day thing." Poe said, handing Finn the caramel drink. "You getting coffee in the morning, I mean."

      "I wish." Finn laughed softly. "I'd be in even more debt if I did that though." 

       Finn felt proud of that comment as he watched Poe laugh. Damn he was perfect. "Well, why don't you come in tomorrow? Any size you want, on the house." 

      Finn raised an eyebrow, then smiled a toothy grin. "Sounds great." He wanted to keep talking but he could hear the people in line growing impatient. "I should get going then." 

      "See you tomorrow, Finn." Poe winked, and turned to help the next person in line.

       As Finn walked to Rose and Rey he looked at his cup. It had two little hearts drawn on it. It read "Vinn." Finn face palmed himself internally. Poe had spelt his name wrong. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on twitter @flybypoe


	3. You Have Galaxies In Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the sweet comments i've gotten on this!! All your support means everything to me!! (: <33

"Finn! You should have seen your face!" Rose yelled as they left the caffe. "You had literal heart eyes!" Rose gushed, seeing the obvious chemistry between Finn and Poe. 

      "That boy has the hots for you." Rey says, "He couldn't be more obvious." 

      "I hope so." Finn happily said, drinking his coffee. He considered telling them about about how Poe offered him free coffee tomorrow but decided against it. For now he would just replay the whole event in his head, every little detail. He'd tell Rose and Rey another day.

 

************* 

        "Finn!" Poe had yelled as soon as Finn entered the nearly empty Starbucks. As Finn got closer to the counter, Poe began to gush. "You look so nice, buddy." 

       Finn's face got hot at the comment but tried to stay cool. "I try." Poe gave a huge smirk, and a soft laugh. 

      "Let me guess..." Poe began to tease. "A caramel macchiato, venti?" 

      "Perfect." Finn found it ironic that Poe had memorized his order but was still clueless on how his four letter name was spelt. 

     "Do you like whipped cream?" Poe asked as he started to make Finn's drink. Nobody was really around so Poe was taking his time. 

     "Yes." 

      At the confirmation Poe put a shit ton of extra, and smiled. He scribbled something onto the cup with a sharpie. "Alrighty, Finn pal. Here you go." 

     Finn started to pull out his wallet. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay?" 

     "No, no. I got you." Poe insisted, and gave Finn a straw. 

     "Thank you, Poe." Finn said, realizing it was the first time saying Poe's name to his face. It felt good on his tongue. 

     "There is one way you could repay me though..." Finn raised an eyebrow, taking note in how Poe's voice sounded nervous. "It's kind of a weird request though." He scoffed, rubbing his neck.

     "Go on." Finn waited for him to continue as he sipped his drink. He managed to get whipped cream on his face. Poe smiled a huge grin. He grabbed a napkin and gently rubbed it off of Finn's cheek. Finn was quickly smiling too, slightly embarassed by how messy he was. 

     "Well, for my art class we have to draw something beautiful." Poe locked eyes with Finn. "And some how combine that with the element of outer space." 

        "Yeah?" Finn listened to every word Poe said carefully. He loved Poe's voice, he loved the expressions he made. The little ways he would pronounce words and how he would sometimes grow nervous and break the eye contact.

     "I was wondering if I could draw you, Finn." Poe watched Finn's expression change. "You're beautiful. And you have galaxies in your eyes. It be perfect." 

    Finn took a minute to take in everything he had just heard. Poe. Poe, the most beautiful person Finn had laid eyes on, had just called him beautiful. His heart sped up, he could die now and still be happy. He tried to remain cool. "Yeah, yeah. Sounds fun." 

  Poe smiled so big his eyes scrunched. He leaned over the counter and gave Finn a quick hug. "Thanks buddy! You're a life saver." Finn's "small" crush was quickly turning into something more.

   "It's no problem." 

   "My number is on the cup. Text me tonight about when you'd be free." Poe casually said and did his iconic wink afterwards. 

    Finn was blushing once again, unable to let out words so he just ended up awkwardly shaking his head in confirmation. He watched as Poe's face grew sad as a customer walked in. 

   "Well, it was nice seeing you Finn." 

    "It was nice seeing you too." They both smiled, pure admiration in each other's eyes. 

    As Finn began to leave he heard Poe yell "Bye cutie!" He was such a tease. 

   As soon as Finn got to his first class he pulled out his phone and put the scribbled number inside his contacts. He then noticed the name written in beautiful hand writing. It didn't say Finn though. It said "Fine ;)".

Poe fucking Dameron would be the death of him.


	4. Almost Poetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!! I am really thankful for all the comments i have recieved on this!! You guys mean so much to me!! (: <33

Finn's classes couldn't go by any slower. He had been thinking about Poe all day. It was torture. Truth was he needed to be focusing on school work, but it was a little hard when all he could picture was Poe's eyes on him. The sweet words he spoke. The wink he had mastered. Poe thought Finn was art. He swore his heart was doing a triple flip.

After what seemed like countless hours, Finn quickly made it to his dorm room. He opened the door with so much force, yet he was genuinely confused when he heard a loud *smack* when it swung open. There standing, holding his nose in pain, was Kylo. Fuck. 

"I'm so so sorry!" Finn quickly said, watching blood drip down Kylo's nose. He ran to the bathroom to grab a rag. 

"Finn! You idiot! I can't show up to class like this!" Kylo groaned almost yanking the rag from Finn's hands. He rubbed his nose with it, but the blood kept coming out. 

"Its.. it's not that bad!" Finn says, slightly panicking. "It actually looks kind of cool! Like you're a cool guy who just got in a fight." 

Kylo raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Hm. It did look kind of cool, he would admit. Almost poetic. 

"Yeah. Definitely." He crossed his fingers, hoping Kylo wouldn't be mad. 

Kylo shut the bathroom door, taking pictures of himself. He put a black and white filter over it, only to put it on his aesthetic Tumblr blog. He really was an emo fuck. 

"I'll forgive you this time, but next time.." He pushed Finn slightly, then grabbed his bag from the floor. "Watch where you're going." He then left, slamming the door. Whew. Finn flopped down onto his bed in relief. That was a mess. 

He almost forgot why he had been rushing home in the first place, until his phone went off. He grabbed his backpack and began searching through it. Crumbled papers, candy wrappers, pencils, pens, and various other items that were 100% unneeded made finding what he /actually/ needed almost impossible every time. 

It took him about 10 minutes to find his phone, which was surprisingly quick. The message was from Rey. 

Received 4:23  
Rey :) :  
*Hey, just saw your crazy roommate walking around with a bloody nose. You finally kick his ass? Lmao.*

Finn couldn't help but audibly laugh at that, but decided to not even respond. He had some other business to attend to. He found the empty Starbucks cup he had shoved into his backpack. He quickly put the scribbled number into his contacts as "Poe <3". He couldn't help but put the heart next to it. 

As much as wanted to text the beautiful barista, he didn't want to seem too eager. He went over to Kylo's mini fridge and pulled out a bottled water. He grabbed the small bag of chips he had stored by his bed as well, and began to snack on them. He got his studying out of the way, trying to distract himself from texting too soon. 

Once it reached about 7, he couldn't help but send a text to Poe. He was bored out of his mind and it was getting late anyways. 

Sent 6:57 PM:  
Finn:  
*Hey, its Finn.* 

He sent the message, feeling very nervous afterwards. Much to his surprise, Poe answered back almost immediately. 

Received 6:57 PM  
Poe <3:  
*hey!!! im so glad you texted, buddy!! :)* 

Finn was already almost blushing, and Poe hadn't even said anything flirty. Damn it. Before he could even respond, his phone lit up again. 

Received 6:58 PM  
Poe <3:  
*so were you serious about letting me draw you?* 

Sent 6:59 PM  
Finn:  
*Yes, of course. I'm just posing, right? I don't have to be naked or anything? Haha."*

Finn was half joking, half serious. He had been worried Poe wanted to draw him naked. Or maybe that was just his imagination acting up. Either way the thought made him nervous, and hoped his clothes would stay intact. He didn't know if the project was being graded on anatomy or anything and wanted to be 100% sure about what he was stepping into. 

Received 7:01 PM  
Poe <3:  
*yes, just posing for a portrait. but if you want to be naked, im totally cool with that. ;)* 

Finn's brain went fuzzy and began picturing some things he *really* shouldn't be thinking of. There were many things he wanted to text back to such a comment but decided against it. 

Sent 7:03 PM  
Finn:  
*Alright. When are you free?"*

Received 7:05 PM  
Poe <3:  
*tomorrow night would work. 6 pm?* 

Finn was actually supposed to hang out with Rose and Rey tomorrow night. It was fine though, Finn knew the couple would understand completely. Plus when he came home he would probably be forced to tell them all about Poe anyway. 

Sent 7:08 PM  
Finn:  
*Sounds great! :)* 

Received 7:10 PM  
Poe <3:  
*i'll pick you up from the campus, and we'll drive back to my apartment. sound cool?* 

Finn had been wondering whether or not Poe lived on campus. This all felt like a dream. Finn would literally be going over to Poe's place. He knew it was strictly just business, but it was still making him emotional. 

Sent 7:13 PM  
Finn:  
*Yep! That works for me! :)*

Received 7:13 PM  
Poe <3:  
*ugh, can't wait buddy. ;)* 

Finn started to reply when his dorm room opened. Kylo made his dramatic entrance as always. His nose was still stained with dried blood, he hadn't even bothered to clean it off. Finn couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. He tried his best to ignore the fluffy headed man. His phone vibrated again. 

Recieved 7:18 PM  
Poe <3:  
*[Attachment: 1 Image]*

He quickly opened the message and was met with a picture of a very adorable dog. It looked to be a corgi, it's tongue was hanging out. It's tag read "BB-8." There was a caption that read  
"he's excited to meet you :)" Finn's heart was on the brink of explosion. 

Sent 7:19 PM  
Finn:  
*Oh my gosh!! He is so cute!!*

Received 7:20 PM  
Poe <3:  
*not as cute as you ;)* 

Finn was smiling like crazy, although it was quickly replaced with a frown when he received a second message. 

Received 7:22 PM  
Poe <3:  
*well, goodnight baby. see you tmrw!* 

Ugh. Baby. Finn was swooning. 

Sent 7:23 PM  
Finn:  
*goodnight, Poe. :)* 

Almost immediately after he sent that message, Finn fell asleep. It was pretty easy to drift off, thinking about all the possibilities of tomorrow. This certainly was no longer a "crush." It was much more, and Finn couldn't be sure if that was a good thing or not.


End file.
